The death of Snape
by DeschenesB
Summary: this is a short little story that i had to get off of my mind.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story Dumbledore and Snape never died, Snape got out of going to jail because Dumbledore vouched for him. This will have a dark Harry in it.**

It was dark and gloomy in the dungeon potion lab beneath Hogwarts where Severus Snape was working on an extremely complicated potion. Mumbling to himself as he added different ingredients to the potion he was so engrossed in his work that he didn't even notice when someone had entered the dungeon walked right up behind him and hit him in the head knocking him out cold. Standing over him was Harry Potter holding onto a quidditch bat.

Looking down at Severus Harry said out loud to himself, "Well that was easy now I better get to work."

Going through Snape's pockets Harry emptied them out and put the contents out of Snape's reach. Grabbing a chair Harry used his wand to float Snape onto it and then tied him up. Once he had Snape secure so that he couldn't move or do anything but sit there and breath, Harry used his wand to wake him up.

"W-What! W-What's going on?" Snape asked as he woke up tied to a chair and looked around. Spotting Harry standing in front of him he yelled out, "Potter what are you doing let me go or I'll have you thrown in Azkabam for attacking a teacher."

"Sorry professor but no," Harry said with a sneer on his face.

"I demand you let me go you brat!" Snape yelled out while trying to break free from his restraints.

"Sorry Snape but you're not going anywhere ever again because I'm going to kill you!" Harry said with glee in his voice.

"Ha you kill me you don't have the guts," Snape said laughing at Harry.

"Crucio," said Harry pointing his wand at Snape and making him scream in agony. Releasing the spell Harry looked Snape in the eye and said, "Of course I do in fact I'm going to enjoy watching you die."

Looking up at Harry in fear Snape said to him, "You can't do this to me I work for the light and Dumbledore not only that but you'll go to prison if you do this."

"Ha don't make me laugh you work for the light yeah right. As for me going to prison well that's not going to happen." Harry told Snape with a smile.

"Why not?" Snape asked.

"Simple when your body is found everybody will think that a death eater did it for revenge as a traitor to the dark lord." Harry said.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Snape.

"Why you're asking me why!" Harry yelled out in anger. "I'll tell you why its simple revenge you are responsible for the death of my mother and father now it's time for payback."

"How did you know about that?" Snape asked with a pained expression on his face.

"How did I find out well when Dumbledore told me about the prophecy in my fifth year he also said that someone over heard it when it was made. Hearing this I asked him who the one that told the dark lord about the prophecy was, he said straight to my face that he didn't know. But I knew he was lying I didn't know how but I just knew. When my sixth year came along I decided to get the information out of the one who made the prophecy. I stole some truth potion from potions class and slipped some of it in the divinations teacher's tea. Once she was under I asked her some questions imagine my surprise when she said that you were the only death eater at the pub on the same day and time when she made the prophecy." Harry told Snape as he got angrier and angrier. "Hearing this made me anger beyond belief the man who made my school life a living hell was the one who got my parents killed. I decided right there and then that you were going to die and I was going to be the one who did it."

"Now Potter don't be so rash we can work this out I mean your parents deaths were accidents," Snape said.

"Accidents please you stalked my mother through her entire time at school believing that you were in love with her. You wanted my dad dead and my mom alive so that she could be yours," Harry replied.

"I loved your mother she was my friend!" Snape yelled out to Harry in desperation.

"No you didn't you were in lust with her now no more talking it's time for you to die," Harry said as he pointed his wand at Snape.

"Dumbledore will avenge me Potter!" Snape yelled in anger and satisfaction.

"No he won't because he's next good bye Snape, diffindo." Harry said as the spell he casted cut open an artery on Snape's left wrist. Watching Snape bleed to death Harry watched as the life left his eyes. Getting up Harry looked around and said, "Well time to go I'll go after Dumbledore next."


	2. Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk eating a lemon drop and working on some paperwork completely ignorant to the threat in the room. Harry Potter under an invisibility cloak watched as Dumbledore sat there and did his paperwork. Deciding now was a good time as any Harry stuck out his wand and cast a dark cutting curse while aiming at Dumbledore's neck. Watching as Dumbledore's head fell off and blood came gushing out of his neck Harry turned and left deeply satisfied at the death of an enemy. Walking down the hall Harry came to an entrance to the come and go room and walked inside to meet his girlfriend.

"Are you all done Harry?" Ginny Weasly asked.

"Yeah I'm finished," Harry replied before taking Ginny into his arms and sitting down on a couch.

"Good so did you talk to Dumbledore before he died like you did Snape or did you just kill him? Ginny asked.

"I decided to just kill him," Harry said to his girlfriend. "Dumbledore is too dangerous an opponent, best to kill him quick and leave it at that."

"Good so what are we going to do now?" asked Ginny.

"Well for starters we will go to Potter manor and live there, then we will do whatever we want to." Harry said.

"Alright let's go," Ginny said to her boyfriend.

**(Epilogue)**

One hundred years latter Harry Potter and his wife Ginny Potter are the most famous people in the magical world. They had two children James Sirius Potter and Lilly Luna Potter. They have also found a form of immortality and are known as the most powerful witch and wizard alive since Merlin and Morgana Le Fay.


End file.
